My Pokemon Adventures in Hoenn
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Chishiki continues her journey with not only Hoppy, but her Pichu, Chuchu. She not only discovers new thrills in the Hoenn Region, but more severe dangers as well. Can she protect her friends and save the world with her brother's help?
1. Information

**This info contains spoilers! I'm going to put the info up for the other regions, but it'll be awhile before I start them.**

* * *

><p>Name: Chishiki<p>

* * *

><p>Age: 11[turns 12 before the end of the story, but I won't say where].<p>

* * *

><p>Looks: AuburnMahogany hair, amber eyes, pale, thin.

* * *

><p>Relations: Satoshi[twin brother], Hanako[mother], unnamed father[unknown], unnamed grandfather[unknown].<p>

* * *

><p>Outfit[Top]: Cool Check Jacket<p>

* * *

><p>Bottoms: Smart Skinny Pants<p>

* * *

><p>Shoes: Cool Check Shoes<p>

* * *

><p>Hairstyle: Lace Ribbon Side Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Necklace: Miracle Rainbow Heart Brooch Necklace<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon on hand: Hoppy[Eevee], Chuchu[Pichu].<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon with Prof. Okido: Ratty[Raticate], Bloom[Bulbasaur], Cindy[Charmander], Squirtle[Shelly], Tide[Vaporeon], Sparky[Jolteon], Fireball[Flareon], Nida[Nidorina], Nido[Nidorino], Don[Dewgong], Root[Vileplume], Kitty[Butterfree, Shiny], Ponyta[Rayla, Shiny], Poli[Politoad, Shiny], Kiki[Seadra], Geyser[Gyarados], Goldy[Seaking], Lapi[Lapras], Quack[Golduck], Riri[Furret], Toto[Togetic], Dawn[Espeon], Dusk[Umbreon], Ambi[Aipom], Luna[Teddiursa], Maria[Flaaffy], Celebi, Sapphire[Dratini], Rosie[Chikorita], Cynda[Cyndaquil], Brooke[Totodile], Decoy[Ditto], Lea[Ledian], Doremi[Igglybuff], Clara[Cleffa], Chichi[Lanturn], Fluffy[Skiploom], Wilbur[Swinub], Amber[Vulpix].<p> 


	2. Protecting the Injured

My Pov

This was the Hoenn Region. I was by myself, except for Chuchu and Hoppy. I was always ahead of Satoshi since I would head to the next region after winning all eight badges. Prof. Okido told me to go and see Prof. Odamaki as soon as I got to Hoenn. I had arrived in Littleroot Town and found the lab rather easily. I walked into the lab, but no one was here. I walked outside and looked around.

Me: "Where is he?" Then I heard screaming.

Man: "Help! Someone help!" I ran in the direction of the screams to find a man being chased by 2 strange Pokémon. The man looked at me. "Please help me! In my bag, there are three Pokéballs. Pick one!" I opened the bag and found the Pokéballs. I randomly grabbed one and threw it. The 2 Pokémon stopped as a blue, mudfish-like Pokémon appeared. "Tell Mudkip to use Water gun on Poochyena and Zigzagoon!"

Me: "Mudkip, Water Gun!" A spout of water shot from Mudkip's mouth and hit the 2 wild Pokémon. They ran off afraid. The man walked over to me, panting.

Man: "Thank you! I accidently angered those 2 whilst doing my research."

Me: "Research? Are you Prof. Odamaki?"

Odamaki: "Yes. You must be Chishiki. Okido told me you'd be on your way here. Let's head back to my lab." I returned Mudkip to its Pokéball and we went back to his lab. He explained to me all about the Hoenn Region and gave me a new PokéDex and Pokéballs. "Also Chishiki, I'd like you to take the Mudkip you used as a thank you for helping me."

Me: "Thank you, Odamaki-san!" I took Mudkip's Pokéball and left to start my new journey. I checked Mudkip's data on the PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power—it can crush rocks bigger than itself." _Then I looked at Poochyena's data. _"Poochyena, the Bite_ _Pokémon. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back. Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out." _Then Zigzagoon. _"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon _Pokémon._ Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see. The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly. It rubs the hard back hair against trees to leave its territorial markings. This Pokémon may play dead to fool foes in battle." _I let Chuchu and Hoppy out. "Guys, we have a new member on our team." I threw Mudkip's Pokéball in the air. "Guys, this is Kippy."

Kippy: "Mudkip!" Hoppy and Chuchu got along with her from the start. Then, I heard rustling in the bushes. Then 2 pink-red worm-like Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at them.

PokéDex: _"Wurmple, the Worm _Pokémon_. Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes." _2 Wurmple? I just needed 1, but what was the harm in catching 2?

Me: "Chuchu, use Thunder Wave to paralyze them!" She shot a bolt of electricity and paralyzed both of them. " I took out 2 of my Pokéballs and threw them at the Wurmples and caught them. "Alright, I caught 2 Wurmples! I'll call them Fifi and Fufu." I let them out and took out a teal ribbon and a lilac one. I tied the lilac one around Fifi and the teal one around Fufu. I returned everyone, but Hoppy to their Pokéball. I was almost to Petalburg City when I heard a weak cry. I walked over to some brush, moved it out of the way and found a Pokémon that was almost fully white. Its head was blue and it had a orange horn. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex: _"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. It hides if it senses hostility." _It was badly hurt, I picked it up and started to go to the Pokémon Center when-

Trainer: "Hey!" I looked to see a girl around my age. She had blue hair and green eyes that had a look of anger in them.. "You have something that's mine. I was about to catch the Shiny Ralts when it teleported from me." She held out her hand. "Hand it over."

Ralts: "Ralts..." The PokéDex said Ralts hide when they sense hostility.

Me: "No way. You hurt this Ralts. It clearly doesn't want you as a Trainer so leave it alone."

Trainer: "No one talks to Dai Hide like that!" She took out a Pokéball. "I'll just win it in a battle. Go, Lotad!" A blue Pokémon with a green lily pad on its head appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex: _"Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokémon travels on land in search of clean water. Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water." _I couldn't use Fufu or Fifi since they were paralyzed. I decided to use Chuchu. I placed the Ralts next to Hoppy.

Me: "Chuchu, Quick Attack!" She zipped right to Lotad and hit it.

Hide: "Lotad, Water Gun!" Lotad shot a spout of water at Chuchu.

Me: "Dodge it." She jumped out of the way.

Hide: "I'm not losing a rare Pokémon to a rookie! Water Gun, full blast!" Lotad's Water Gun became more powerful and hit Chuchu really hard. "Why don't you just hand over Ralts now, so your little mouse doesn't get hurt anymore than you've let it?" I was getting really fed up with this girl. Then I noticed something change in Chuchu's eyes. Then she began to glow. After the glow faded, she was now a Pikachu! I pointed my PokéDex at her.

PokéDex: _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up." _Chuchu had evolved to protect Ralts. _"Pikachu's known moves: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail and Sweet Kiss." _She could now use Electric moves and not feel the backlash.

Me: "Chuchu, Thundershock!" She zapped Lotad with a small bolt of lightning. It was down and out.

Hide: "Return!" She took out another Pokéball. "Go, Taillow!" A small black, white and red swallow-looking Pokémon appeared.

_PokéDex: _"_Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry. Taillow is young—it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests." _This should be easy.

Hide: "Taillow, Quick Attack!" Taillow charged toward Chuchu.

Me: "Thundershock!" Same result with Lotad. Down and out. Hide returned her Taillow.

Hide: "This isn't over!" She ran off. I knew that wouldn't be the last time I'd see her. I returned Chuchu to her Pokéball. Me and Hoppy hurried to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>[Dai=Great, Hide=Excellent or Superior]<p>

* * *

><p>Hoppy's known moves: Protect, Swift, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig and Bite.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuchu's known moves: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail and Sweet Kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Kippy's known moves: Tackle, Tail Whip and Water Gun.<p>

* * *

><p>Fufu and Fifi's known moves: String Shot, Tackle and Poison Sting.<p> 


End file.
